Unspoken Wishes
by Amazing Lucy-Chan
Summary: Mika Heavendragon was Igneel's second foster child but will that even save her from her real past? Another amazing story by Amazing Lucy-Chan!
1. Chapter 1: Igneels Second Child!

**Yay 3rd Fairy Tail fanfic! Mika is mine but the rest are Hiro Mashima's i dont own them sadly but this story will be super long maybe! Ok now lets get started!**

**Chapter 1: Igneel's Second Child?**

* * *

><p>A girl with short flaming crimson hair played on a hill, a large red dragon watching her not to far away. The little girl played with a ball and then ran over to the large red dragon. "Hey Papa I got a question." The little girl asked the large dragon. "Yes my child?" The dragon asked, a fatherly smile on his face. "Why are you so way way big and I'm so way way small?" She asked, a questioning look on her face. "Because I am very old and strong my dear Mika some day you will be as big and powerful as me, your strong father Igneel." Igneel said with a chuckle. "Really Papa! Promise?" She said with amazed eyes. "Yes Mika I promise but its getting dark lets go to bed now huh?" He said with a grin. "Mhm!" She nodded. She followed Igneel into a large cave and he curled up around her, allowing her to snuggle his tail. "Good night Papa I love you..." She said as she drifted to sleep. "I love you too, Mika" He whispered and she smiled as she heard him and she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The small girl woke up and Igneel wasnt there. She rubbed her eyes and walked outside of the cave and looked for any signs of him being there but sadly found nothing. She yelled into the morning air "Igneel!" But no reply. She started to cry when she realized he left her there. "Igneel..." She murmered inbetween sobs. She walked down a forest path, rubbing her eyes and sobbing. The 7 year old ran into a short old man with a weird orange and blue hat and a staff with a smiley face. She fell and looked up at them old man. "Are you ok my dear?" The old man asked, holding a hand out. "Y-yes." She choked out and started to cry. "Whats wrong m-" But he was cut off because the small girl was hugging him and sobbing. "He h-he left me! Igneel!" She sobbed. 'Igneel?' The old man thought. "Dont cry little one? Will you come with me to my guild?" He asked Mika. She shakily nodded and followed the old man, holding his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>He approached a huge guild and he turned to her, smiling. "I am Makarov. Im the master of this guild, its name is Fairy Tail. I really dont know if fairy's even have tails but the name fit. Will you join our guild Mika?" He asked. She nodded happily. "Ok then lets go inside!" He said and she followed behind him into the guild. It was loud in the guild and she cowered behind him. "Dont be afraid this is your new nakama and family." He said to her. He turned to the guild and shouted, "This is Mika Heavendragon treat her with kindness she is your newest nakama!" The guild yelled welcomes and hello's and she smiled. "Follow me for your stamp." He said to her. She followed him upstairs and into his office. "Where my child?" He asked. "Here please." She said and pointed to her left breast. He stamped a red stand and she went down-stairs. A 7 year old boy with black hair walked up to her. "Hey who are you?" He asked her. "Mika Heavendragon I'm new here." She said. "Gray Fullbuster! Im an ice mage what are you?" He asked her. "Oh! Im a fire dragon slayer!" She stated happily. "No way Natsu is too!" He cried out. "Oh wow really!" She said excitedly.<p>

Just them a huge BANG was heard and the huge wooden front door was tossed over their heads and into the bar. "Natsu! Dammit look what you did to the bar and door!" Gray yelled. A 7 year old kid with salmon colored hair and a baby blue cat floated beside him. "So what we can just replace 'em." Natsu said, dense as ever. "Is that Natsu, Gray?" She whispered to him. "Yeah the idiot." Gray smirked. "What'd ya say, Stripper?" Natsu butted foreheads with Gray. "You heard me Pinky!" Gray yelled back. Mika got in the middle and pushed them apart. "Stop fighting!" She yelled. "Mika..." Gray said, astounded. "Who are you?" Natsu asked, forgetting about the fight. "Mika Heavendragon, fire dragon slayer." She said proudly. He grabbed her by her shoulders and bored his black eyes into her dirty yellow ones. "What was the name of the dragon that taught you?" He said, his face completely serious. "I-igneel, fire dragon." She said. His grip tightened on her shoulders and she winced. "How? Igneel taught me to so how could he have taught you to?" He said, almost yelling. She started to tear up. "H-he left me today." She wimpered, starting to cry. "Natsu stop!" Gray yelled, pulling her away from him. She hugged Gray and cryed silently. "Sorry Mika, its just he left me to and it hurt like hell.." Natsu said, looking away. Mika pulled away from Gray and smiled. "Ya but I bet I could still kick your ass." Mika said, challenging him. "Oh yeah? Bring it!" Natsu roared in happyness and Happy yelled "Aye!".

And that was the day Mika Heavendragon joined Fairy Tail and was never away from Natsu and everyone else until...

* * *

><p>How was it? Awsome right? Tell me how I did in a review! Until then Ja-Ne~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Cant Be Real!

**Hey guys thanks 4 the reviews! And there will be many more chapters tel me how many you want and your wish will be granted! The awsome man Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail not me sorry! And now to the story!**

* * *

><p>~9 years later~<p>

16 year old Mika Heavendragon sat under the huge sakura tree, reading a book Lucy loaned her. Her and Lucy were BFF's and were never apart except occasionally, when they were on missions. She sighed and leaned her head up aginst the huge tree, watching it's blossoms scatter in the air. She closed her eyes, when she heard her name being called. "Yo Mi-Mi!" Natsu yelled, running up to her. She opened her dirty yellow eyes, her scarlet hair swishing in the breeze as she glared at him. "What! And what did I say about calling me that!" She yelled angrily. "We're all going on a mission come on!" he said, oblivious to her anger towards him at the moment. She stood up and brushed off her red mini skirt then smiled at him sweetly. "Ok lets go!" She said happily. Natsu's heart speeded up and a light tinit of pink fell apon his cheeks. "Y-yeah!" he yelled, stuttering slightly.

She was wearing a red mini skirt and white knee-high boots with heels and flames around the tops. She wore a gray tank-top with red straps and her scarlet hair pulled up in a long pony tail like Erza's, her bangs hanging down and framing her tan-skinned face. She could only ex-equip into one armor and that was the samarai sword armor(The one that she wore when she fought Jellal/Gerrard in the lacrima), and a neclace with a fire ball on it from when her and Natsu were kids.

She followed Natsu to Erza, Gray and Happy. "Where's Lucy?" Mika asked, slightly confused. "She got sick and couldn't come" Erza said. "Oh no poor Lucy!" Mika cried out, worried about her best friend. "It's ok Mika she's ok" Gray said trying to sooth her. "Oh OK!" Mika said, smiling. "Lets go!" She said, leading them all to the train station aginst Natsu's MANY protests. "Natsu it's ok, dont worry!" she said, trying to sooth her fiery friend. He stopped protesting and followed them, walking next to Mika. "Don't worry, Natsu it wont be a long one." She said and smiled a comforting smile. He blushed slightly and relaxed a little.

"The train ride took FOREVER!" Natsu yelled, staggering of the train and Mika glared at him. "Natsu! Shut up and deal with it!" She yelled. "Y-yes ma'am.." He stuttered, walking behind her. "Hey Erza you said we have to defeat a snow wyvern right?" Mika asked, completely forgetting about Natsu. "Yes and get a scale from it too." Erza said. "No way! Thats impossible!" Mika cried out. "Not really Mika just kill, grab and go." Gray said. 'He says it like its nothing' She thought, sweatdropping. They approached the large mountain and Mika sniffed the air. "This way." She said and lead the way. They arrived at a large cave, pointed rocks jagging up and down in the cave. "Wow its so big!" Mika cried out happily. "Alright, lets fry this wyvern!" Natsu yelled out and he grabbed Mika's wrist and they ran inside. "Honestly..." Gray sighed. Erza and gray ran in after them.

"Natsu there it is!" Mika yelled. "Ya lets get it!" Natsu yelled back. They both used their Roar of the Fire dragon at the same time on the snow wyvern. The wyvern barely had a scratchand opened its sleeping eyes, glaring at the two. "Natsu!" Mika cried as it swung its tail at Mika and flung her into the jagged rocks. "Mika!" natsu turned to look at her. Blood dripped from her arm as she pushed herself up using the rocky cave wall. She winced and looked at him. "I'm ok!" She yelled. Natsu turned to glare at the wyvern. "You hurt Mika!" He roared.

Erza and Gray sat there, lost and not knowing what to do. "Where are we?" Gray asked, bored and confused. "I dont know" Erza said.

Natsu used Flaming Elbow of the Fire Dragon. The wyvern turned to Mika, who shot a fire blast at him and grabbed her in his jaws. She screaed in pain. "Nastu!" She screamed out. It swung her into the sharp rocks and sides of the cave. Then it flung her into the rocks, she slid down the wall and layed there, motionless. "Mika!" Natsu yelled. She just layed there, not moving and with blood dripping everywhere. "MIKA!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

><p>Best chapter of them all even though its the secong one right? more to come just you wait! Until then Ja-Ne~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Moarning Over Her

**Chapter 3 is now out! I know you cant stand to know what happens to our dear little Mika but your just gonna have to read to find out! Hiro Mashima (My new hero) owns this rockin anime Fairy Tail and sadly I dont but we dont dwell on that so review and you get a viral cookie! Now the moment you've all been aiting for...THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3: Moarning Over Her**

* * *

><p>Natsu glared at the wyvern, a huge flame engulfing him. "Mika didn't deserve this!" he roared, scorching the wyvern up and defeating it. He ran over to Mika. She was hardly breathing and she opened her eyes slightly. "N-nastu?" She said weakly. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "It hurts so bad." She sniffled. "Its ok Mika, we'll get help for you." Natsu said, picking her up bridal-style. "Natsu lets go find Erza and Gray." She said. "Ok Mika" He said, the shadow of his bangs hiding his eyes that were tearing up.<p>

Erza and Gray saw Natsu walking up holding Mika. They sprinted to Natsu and looked over Mika. "Is she-" But Gray got cut off by Natsu. "No she can't die this easily." He said, refusing to let her go as Erza tryed to take her away from him. "We have to take her back to Fairy Tail " Erza said, worry in her voice. Mika winced, blood dripping on the floor. "I-it hurts, Natsu" Mika whimpered out, clutching his scarf.

Natsu walked behind Erza and Gray, still holding Mika. "Natsu dont cry over me." She said, smiling up at him painfully. "Im not crying" Natsu said. She only shook her head. "Honestly Natsu.." She said, reaching her hand up and whiping apay his tears with her thumb. "Hey Natsu, smile for me now, dont cry" She said weakly. "How can I smile when you might die!" Natsu yelled, Erza and Gray looked back at him in shock. "Natsu?" Erza said, a questioning look on her face. The dragonslayer gripped her body tightly and pressed her aginst him more. "N-natsu..." Mika said, looking up at him shocked.

After a couple of hours of traveling Mika smiled weakly and said "We're home." She looked over the guild but she then winced and cried out in pain. "Mika! Are you ok?" Natsu asked, staring at her in his arms. "Natsu I wanna go see the sunset like when you and me were kids, just you and me." She said weakly. Natsu simply nodded and ran off to the sakura tree's. "Natsu! Come back!" Gray yelled. "No Gray dont, she's dieing." Erza said, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

Natsu set her down gently at the base of the largest sakura tree and then sat beside her. She turned to him weakly. "Doesn't the sun look like a giant fire ball?" She asked, smiling weakly. "Its like Igneel's shooting one up everyday, huh?" She said, staring up at the sunset. "Yeah" He said, tears forming up in the corners of his eyes. "Natsu w-what did I say about...crying?" She said falling over.

She cried out in pain and Natsu rushed to help her. "Sorry Natsu I can bear it any longer." She said sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Dont apologize Mika your gonna get better just dont die!" He yelled, holding her shoulders. She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Natsu dont worry we'll meet again." She said, closing her eyes for the last time, her breathing slowing to a stop. "Mika! No!" He cried out. Salty tears rolled down his cheeks as he cryed. "I'll save you..." He whispered, picking her up and taking her to Fairy Tail.

He burst the doors open and held Mika bridal-style, the shadows of his bangs hiding his tears. Erza looked up as well as the rest of the guild and as soon as they saw the body in his arms they started to cry. "T-this isnt true...just a few hours ago we were smiling and talking." Mira cried, holding Elfman who was crying hard. Gray cried while holding Erza who was bawling also. Lucy cryed, Loke hugging her, Natsu cried silently while Mika's body was layed on the bar. Master cried the hardest. Mika was like, no was his child and grew up with Laxus. "Why Mika? Why her?" Levy cried. Bisca and Alzack were hugging and crying. They had a funeral at the graveyard, saying their wishes to her long since dead body as it was buried. Natsu made another grave infront of the largest sakura tree, where she died do she can see the sunset.

"Natsu..." Happy cried, looking over to his grieving friend. "Why is there another grave here for her?" He mumbled. "Because she liekd the sunset here..." Natsu said, his voice filled with sadness. "Aye..." Happy said sadly and quietly.

That was the day Mika Heavendragon died. Everyone was depressed for months, never taking any job requests. They just sat there, grieving over her loss. Or did she even die?

* * *

><p>How was it? WAY more chapters to come! Did Mika even die? Find out next time! until then Ja-Ne~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Mika Heavendragon

**Hey chapter 4 is now out yay! my fans thanks 4 reviewing im serious thanks! now get to reading now! i dont own Fairy Tail only Mika Heavendragon!**

**Chapter 4: Mika Heavendragon**

* * *

><p>~2 years later~<p>

A girl with crimson red hair walked through the streets of Magnolia. Gasps and cries of joy were heard around her. 'What's going on they act like I died' She thought, sweat dropping. She walked into her and Lucy's favorite bookstore. The clerk girl gasped and pointed at her. "Y-you're alive!" She cried out, tears forming in her eyes. "Yea? why?" Mika asked, confused at the girls accusations. "Everyone thought you died!" The clerk girl cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry but I have to get to my guild mrs." Mika said, opening the glass door and leaving, hearing the bell twinkle as the door closed. She walked slowly at first then broke out into a run. 'Home..' She thought, running faster.

She bursted into the guild doors, earning moarnng eyes to look at her. "Guys..." Mika said, almost crying. "Lucy tell Gemini to stop playing around." Gray said, turning from her to eat his ice cream. "T-thats really her Gray..." Lucy said, covering her mouth wih her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What.." He said, spinning around and looking at her. Mika burst into tears and ran to Lucy, hugging her and crying. Mirajane, Erza, and the whole guild hugged her and cried in happyness. Master earned his own single hug from her, them both crying their eyes out.

Natsu walked into the door and saw her. Mika ran to him and hugging him, leaving him dazed then hugging her in return. "Natsu! I missed you so much!" She cried out. He hugged her tighter, tears in his eyes. "Natsu come on I'll treat you to lunch!" She said, grabbing his wrist and tugging him to a restraunt. He agree'd happily and they ran off. "Our little Mika has returned." Master said, looking at his children. They all cheered and partyed because their Mika Heavendragon has returned.

Meanwhile with Mika and Natsu

"Where have you been?" Natsu asked with a very serious exspression. "Oh, well after I 'died' all I did was put a healing spell on myself but unfortunatly it makes you slepp so I appeared dead but i woke up in a dark confined space so i tunneled out, wound up in a completely diffrent part of the country so I traveled back here." She said, huffing slightly. "Gomen Natsu for worrying you!" She said bowing slightly. "Its ok Mika as long as your home now." Natsu said, grinning his famous toothy grin. She smiled back. "Thanks Natsu!" She ate some steak and sheilded herself from the attack of chewed peices Natsu spewed out while eating. "Natsu lay off!" Mika cried out, blocking the incoming food. "Shworry phika." (Or sorry Mika) HHe said, his mouth full. She grumbled, picking food from her hair.

They walked back to the guild, it was getting dark outside so Mika headed home. "Bye Natsu!" Mika shouted, waving at him. "Bye Mika! Thanks for the meal!" Natsu shouted back. "You owe me!" She shouted, turning and walking away from him. "No fair!" Natsu yelled, walking away as well.

That was the day the guilds little Mika Heavendragon returned but how long will their peace last?

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was too short! the next one will be longer promise! sorry for the late update! i have skool to you know! well until next time! Ja-Ne~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Something Strange

**5th chapter out! Many more to come! Im very happy to say its getting very interesting now! Do you want Natsu and Mika or Gray and Mika? Please tell me in the reviews! And I dont own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does! Now get to reading guys!**

* * *

><p>Mika smiled at the white-haired barmaid as she drank her beer. "Hey Mira?" Mika asked, staring at her beer as she twirled her crimson hair around her finger. "Yes Mika?" Mirajane asked, looking at the female fire dragon slayer. Mika's face burned bright crimson, almost the color of her face. "Will you tell master I'll be gone for a while?" She asked, looking up at her. Mirajane smirked slightly. "And Natsu?" She asked, a knowing look on her face. "What about him?" Mika asked, clueless. "Should I tell him?" Mirajane asked, loosing the smirk. "No no he'll try to find me espessially after the 'me fake dieing' incident." She said, waving her hands infront of herself. "Ok Mika be safe!" She said, smiling cheerily as the female dragon slayer left out the doors. "Wonder where she's going..." Mirajane asked herself.<p>

To Mika (Lisen to Fairy Tails 1st ending, the full version to this)

Mika ran down the streets, skipping around and twirling. She hummed to herself, looking around and a stride in her step as she had her hands behind her back. She giggled as she petted a red scruffy dog. "Hey boy can I tell you a secret?" She whispered, giggling slightly. "Shh dont tell anyone but I'm looking for a big red dragon, seen one?" She whispered, earning a hoarse bark in reply. "Will you show me?" She asked, standing up. The dog nodded and padded off down the street, looking back to see if she was following. She ran up to catch up to the dog and following him steadily.

They arrived at a huge parade float and beieve it or not it was a huge red dragon. "No no boy I mean a alive dragon" She said, sighing. The dog shook his head no, saying he hasnt seen one. "Oh well thank you for trying!" She said, giving him a peice of pork then turning and leaving, the dog barking his thanks to her. She simply waved and kept walking.

"Darn I really thought I found Igneel to. Oh well it cant be that simple to find a huge dragon like him, he's probably hidden up somewhere really good too." She sighed misrably and sat down on a rock, watching waves crash over the silky white sand as the sun set. "I bet Natsu's searching for me all over too. Knowing him he'll never stop until he finds me." She watched the sun set slowly decend into the salty ocean. "Well I better get going." She said to herself, rising from the rock and walking towards the large hotel by the sea-shore.

Back with Natsu and Fairy Tail

"Mira did she say where?" Natsu asked, already breaking the bar. "No she only said to tell master and not you." Mirajane said, looking sadly at the floor. "I wonder why she left." Erza said, loking at Mirajane and Natsu. "We shouldnt pry into why she left because we know she's going to come back to us." Lucy said, smiling happily. "Yeah lets believe in Mika and wish her good travels." Macao said, chugging some beer afterward. "Aye!" The whole guild cried out happily.

To Mika!

Mika walked through the forest tiredly but stopped when she heard a noise and spun around, a man in a cloak stepped out from the shadows. "Who are you!" She yelled, her fists lighting up in a orange burst of fire. "Oh you dont remember me, my dear Mika Hitachi?" The mysterious man said, a dark aura around him. "Who are you and how do you know my real name!" She growled. "You've been lieing to your friends I see oh well I am Mephisto, your real father."

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger~<p>

I love cliff hangers but anyways who is the man and how is he Mika's real father? Was Mika really lieing to Fairy tail about her roots? Until then! Ja-Ne~


	6. Chapter 6: Lies

**Chapter 6 is out! ok we now have 1 for NatsuxMika and 0 for GrayxMika! and the disclaimer! I dont own Fairy Tail that is all Hiro Mashima! Thanks 4 the reviews guys! and now the suspenseful story continues!**

**Chapter 6: Lies...**

* * *

><p>"Y-your not my father! Igneel is!" Mika yelled, stepping back. "Oh and would your father leave you alone in the forest, never to return?" Mephisto asked, staring at her with his cold red eyes. "Im sure he had his reasons and never wanted to leave me!" She said, glaring, her clinched fists egnighting into a orangey crimson flame. "He loved me...or he would have left me there..." She said sadly, looking to the floor. "Why would he love a human?" Mephisto said, a evil smirk spreading across his face. Mika turned and ran from him. 'He loves me and Natsu! He does!' She thought, running to the hotel.<p>

She flopped on her bed after taking her bath. She was wearing a flame-patterned tank top and red sleeping short-shorts with her hair down. She nuggled up under-neath the blankets and whispered to herself. "I'll go back to Fairy Tail tomarrow." And then she fell asleep.

The Next Day With Mika!

Mika woke up and packed her stuff up. She payed the hotel manager and left, heading to Magnolia. She sat on the train to Magnolia, looking through the window and sighing. "Who was that man? He couldnt be my father, my father..." She said to herself, looking down. 'Im almost home so forget about it. I dont want them to worry.' She thought to herself. The train let out a loud whistle, announcing they are approaching Magnolia. She shifted, grabbing her stuff and getting ready to get off the train. The train slowed to a stop, letting out a loud whistle, signaling that the passangers can get off. Mika got off the train amd walked towards Fairy Tail. She was smiling cheerily and she broke into a run, running towards her home.

Mika opened the doors, smiling happily. "Hey guys miss me much?" Mika asked, looking around as she walked up to Mirajane. "Did you have fun on your travels?" Mirajane asked Mika, smiling, happy that her friend was back. "It was great thanks!" Mika said, smiling happily. "Yo Mika lets have a fight!" Natsu yelled, flexing. "Im just going to beat you like all the other times." Mika said, sighing. "No way this time is diffrent Mika!" Natsu yelled, fire enveloping his fists. "Alright but dont say I warned ya!" She said, winking. Natsu's heart pounded and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "Come on Natsu!" She said, walking outside and into the streets.

Mika and Natsu were facing each other. A purple fire enveloped Mika as a orangey-red one enveloped Natsu. Ready! Set! Fight!" Master Makarov shouted, raising his smiley face staff to signal them to start the fight. A purple snake-like flame came from her index finger as she slung it like a whip at Natsu. Natsu dodged and used his Roar of the Fire Dragon at her. She blocked it with a purple wall of fire then she brung her index finger to her lips as she closed her eyes and blew a huge purple flame at Natsu knocking him out. The fight was then over.

Mika ran up to Natsu who was laying on the stone road. She kneeled beside him, apologizing a 1,000 times. "I'm so so so so sorry Natsu! Are you ok?" She asked, feeling horrible. He smiled his famous toothy grin and laughed. "Your really strong Mika!" He said, laughing. He sat up, only to be suprised with a hug. "Im sorry Natsu!" She cried out, tears forming in her eyes. "Hey its ok Mika it was really fun!" He said, helping her up. "Yeah it was!" She said happily, high-fiveing him.

Mika slept in the next night, not bothering to go to the guilde because the traveling and also the fight wore her out. She dreamt of Mephisto attacking her and kidnapping her. she woke up drenched in sweat. "I cant tell Fairy Tail about him..." She said to herself, pulling the covers up to her nose and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

Review! review! review!

is mika lieing to her friends?

will she tell them about mephisto?

until next time!

Ja-Ne~


End file.
